The present invention relates to a novel process and catalyst for decomposing hydroperoxides.
The use of a metal complex catalyst to decompose hydroperoxides has been described in the prior art. For example, Japanese Pat. No. 1,138,630 discloses catalysts of the formula: ##STR2## and Canadian Pat. No. 1,013,772 discloses catalysts of the formula: ##STR3## where M is a suitable metal. However, neither of these references teach or suggest that metal complexes comprising heterocyclic rings which contain at the most one carbon atom would be effective catalysts in such processes.
Although the use of similar metal complex catalysts for the decomposition of hydroperoxides is known, there is always the desire to obtain still higher yields. Accordingly, an advantage of the instant invention is that the inventive catalysts can be used to decompose hydroperoxides at higher yields and selectivities than heretofore known.